


As Promised

by dont_try_this (sychononny)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crying, Experimental Style, Gags, Implied Bondage, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, dark!fic, dark!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sychononny/pseuds/dont_try_this
Summary: "You know what? Just give me another fifteen minutes, and I'm all yours."It's just a mindless phrase. Easily spoken and not really meant.Except for today.Because today Jared is going to make him keep that promise.





	As Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a brief experimental fill for this prompt:
>
>> "Jared ties Jensen up and does what he wants to him.  
> Non-con or Dub-con perfectly fine, just bottom Jensen only, please."
> 
> So this is just a piece of experimentally artistic dark!fic to knock some of my writing rust off. It is dark!fic though, so take the tags and warnings into account if you don't like your fiction to walk too far into the unsettling shadows. 

"You know what? Just give me another fifteen minutes, and I'm all yours."

It's just a mindless phrase. Easily spoken and not really meant. 

Except for today. 

Because today Jared is going to make him keep that promise. 

* * *

There's big green eyes above that gag. Expressive perhaps, if Jared were looking at them. 

If Jared was listening to him. 

If Jared wasn't busy, a lot further down. 

If Jared didn't already have his mouth full.  
His big hands pressing _in_ to places he's pretty sure no one has touched before. 

It's healthy to have new experiences. New memories. New skills. 

Jensen will see that eventually.

* * *

Jensen has always cried prettily. 

Jared licks each drop away. Feeling the breath hitch under his hands.

So tight. So sweet. 

_All his._

Just as he was promised.


End file.
